Beauty and The Beast
by aicchan
Summary: Versi GaaNaru dari Beauty and The Beast. Proyek ke Tiga untuk Fujoshi Independence Day 2010. Enjoy XDD


**Beauty and the Beast**

Disclaimer : **Kishimoto Masashi** yang punya Naruto dkk, **Disney** yang punya Belle n Beast dkk =), saya yang punya cerita ini^^

Pair : Gaara X Naruto

Rate : T

-**WARNING** : Jangan harap ceritanya sama persis dengan cerita aslinya yah^^ daaan... lumayan OOC juga sih. :D Sosok Beastnya, bayangin aja si Shuukaku =p-

Proyek ke-tiga untuk **Fujoshi Independence Day #2**! Berikut fic ke-101 aku. Kembali dengan pair GaaNaru karena awal aku buat fanfic adalah dengan dua tokoh ini sebagai central-nya XD

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Di suatu masa... tersebutlah sebuah negri nun jauh di sana. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah kota makmur dengan seluruh penduduk yang bahagia. Matahari selalu bersinar lembut di pagi hari dan menerangi dalam suhu yang pas di siang hari. Bulan pun senantiasa menghias lembar malam bersama para bintang, temannya. Menceriakan sunyi yang mengisi damai mimpi.

Di sisi terluar kota itu, berdirilah sebuah rumah, tak megah, namun menawan. Catnya berwarna krem lembut yang seolah akan ikut bersinar kalau matahari muncul. Pohon-pohon rindang menaungi rumah itu, tamannya pun selalu tampak berseri meski dalam selimut salju musim dingin.

Di rumah itu, tinggallah sebuah keluarga bahagia. Seorang ayah dan seorang putra kandung dan 2 orang keponakannya.

Minato sang ayah adalah seorang saudagar yang ulet dan cekatan. Ia juga dikenal sebagai orang yang ramah dan berhati emas. Tak memandang dunia dari materi. Naruto, remaja putra yang berusia 15 tahun, mewarisi ketampanan dan juga sifat ayahnya. Lalu Sakura dan juga Ino, sepupu Naruto yang meski sekilas tampak tak pernah akur, tapi mereka pun memiliki sifat yang baik.

Keempatnya hidup dalam bahagia dalam rumah besar berlantai dua itu.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino, hari ini aku akan berangkat ke ibu kota. Apa ada yang kalian inginkan?" tanya Minato pada 3 remaja itu.

"Aku mau buku baru, paman," ujar Sakura, "buku di perpustakaan sudah habis aku baca," ujar gadis berparas manis yang tampak anggun mengenakan gaun berwarna pink lembut yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

Minato tersenyum, "kau memang gadis yang pintar, Sakura," ujarnya sambil mengusap kepala gadis itu, "lalu kau Ino?"

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat berkuncir kuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengutarakan keinginannya, "bibit bunga. Aku akan manghias taman ini untuk menyambut musim gugur," ujar si gadis yang agak tomboy yang mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau muda yang terkesan ceria.

Lagi-lagi Minato tersenyum, "baiklah, tuan putri," kelakarnya, lalu dia memandang putra semata wayannya, "dan kau, Naruto?"

Pemuda bermata biru jernih itu tersenyum lebar, "aku... tidak perlu apa-apa sih... tapi aku tidak akan menolak kalau ayah bawakan aku bunga biru. Di ibukota pasti banyak sekali. Aku mau buat pembatas buku lagi," dia membenahi rompi kulit yang berpadu pas dengan kemeja satin putihnya.

Minato mengacak rambut pemuda itu, "ku rasa para gadis di kota ini akan minder kalau melihat kemampuanmu membuat pembatas buku dari bunga kering."

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, aku pergi. Sampai jumpa, anak-anak.." dan Minato pun menaiki kereta kudanya lalu memacunya menjauh dari naungan raganya itu.

"Bertiga lagi deh," ujar Sakura, yang tertua diantara mereka, "aku akan ke toko sebentar, kalian mau makan malam apa?" tawarnya.

"Apa saja deh," jawab Naruto, "masakan Sakura enak sih. Kalau saja bukan sepupu, aku mau kok nikah sama ka-.. ADDUH!" dia langsung mengusap belakang kepalanya yang dihantam kepalan tangan Sakura, "sakiiiiit, Sakura!" dia memandang merana pada kakak sepupu yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu.

Sakura berkacak pinggang, "makanya jangan ngomong macam-macam."

Naruto manyun.

"Sakura, tolong belikan aku tepung dan telur. Sore nanti aku mau buat kue," kata Ino.

"Oh baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," Sakura sedikit merapikan gaunnya dan kemudian dia pun beranjak pergi menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbentuk dari kerikil-kerikil kecil berwarna putih.

Ino dan Naruto memandang kepergian saudari mereka.

"Taruhan. Dia pasti mampir lagi ke tempat si Uchiha dewasa itu," kata Ino yang masih terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang kini berbelok melewati pagar hijau rumah mereka.

"Yaa.. tidak ada alasan lain yang buat Sakura semangat belanja begitu 'kan?" Naruto melipat tangannya di dada.

Malas bicara lagi, dua saudara itu pergi sendiri-sendiri untuk melakukan kegiatan favorit mereka. Ino segera ke taman dan merawat tanaman kesayangannya. Naruto naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan pembatas buku yang dipesan oleh pemilik toko buku di kota.

Tapi belum lagi mengambil tempatnya menyimpan hasil kerajinan tangannya, suara Ino terdengar nyaring dari bawah.

"NARUTOOOO! SASUKE MENCARIMU!"

Naruto menghela nafas, "duuuh... kenapa lagi siih!" keluh Naruto, tapi toh dia turun juga untuk menemui salah satu sahabat karibnya itu.

"Apa, Sasuke?" tanyanya begitu melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri di ambang pintu depan rumahnya.

"Anak-anak yang lain mengajak memancing. Kau ikut?"

Naruto menimbang sebentar. Sebenarnya dia ingin menyelesaikan pesanan pembatas bukunya, tapi dia juga ingin bermain dan memancing di sungai. Dan rupanya—panggilan air jernih di sungai membuat Naruto segera memutuskan untuk ikut memancing.

"Aku ikut!" Aerunya, "Yuk!" Sekarang malah dia yang semangat dan menyeret Sasuke pergi, "INOOO! AKU KE SUNGAI DULU YAAAA! NANTI AKU BAWAKAN IKAN!" Naruto melambai semangat pada sepupunya yang asik dengan tanamannya.

.

#

.

Tak terasa sebulan telah berlalu. Dari surat yang dikirim oleh Minato, Naruto mengasumsikan kalau ayah kesayangannya itu akan pulang hari ini. Namun—hingga senja menjelang dan nyaris menghilang ditelan malam, kereta kuda sang ayah belum juga tampak di pelataran.

"Naruto... makan malam sudah siap," seru Sakura dari dapur.

Naruto tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di ambang pintu. Menanti kedatangan sang ayah.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Sakura akhirnya menghampiri sepupunya itu. dengan lembut disentuhnya pundak Naruto, "mungkin ayah terlambat beberapa hari karena cuaca. Kau tahu sendiri akhir-akhir ini sering hujan lebat," katanya menenangkan.

"Tapi ayah tulis di surat kalau dia akan sampai hari ini," Naruto bersikukuh.

"Mungkin tertahan di gunung karena hujan," ujar Sakura, "makanlah, kita tunggu di dalam."

Meski enggan, Naruto mengikuti Sakura kembali ke dalam rumah. Santapan makan malam kali itu sama sekali tidak bisa dinikmati oleh Naruto. Pikirannya dipenuhi segala spekulasi tentang keberadaan sang ayah. Tak biasanya terlambat seperti ini.

Dan kala itu pikiran buruk Naruto menjadi nyata begitu dia mendengar suara derap kuda dari pekarangan. Saat dia dan dua saudaranya menuju ke depan, mereka tak menemukan apapun kecuali kereta kuda yang kosong dan barang bawaan yang berantakan.

"Ya Tuhan," seru Sakura, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Kuda-kudanya pun terluka," Ino menenangkan dua ekor kuda yang terikat pada kereta kayu itu.

"Ayah..." Naruto membantu Ino dan mereka berhasil menenangkan kuda-kuda kesayangan mereka itu.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Sakura mulai tampak panik melihat seberapa berantakannya barang-barang yang ada di kereta itu.

Saat itu mendadak Ino melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya menjerit ngeri, kedua saudaranya langsung melihat ke arah yang sama, dan mereka langsung menjadi pucat. Di tempat duduk kusir, ada sebuah sobekan lengan baju. Baju yang dikenakan Minato saat berangkat. Dan sobekan itu... penuh dengan darah.

Naruto menyambar sobekan kain itu dan di dalamnya ada sekelopak mawar berwarna ungu.

"Mawar ungu... mustahil.. masa paman..." Sakura gemetaran. Ino pun begitu. Tangannya yang memegang tali kendali kuda basah oleh keringat.

"Kastil the Beast!" Naruto meremas sobekan kain itu. Lalu dengan gesit dia melepas seekor kuda dari ikatan kereta dan menungganginya.

"Naruto! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan menjemput ayah!" dan pemuda pirang itu pun menghentakkan tali kekang, membuat si kuda langsung berlari kencang.

"NARUTOOO!" Sakura dan Ino tak bisa lagi mencegah kepergian sepupu mereka itu.

"S-Sakura... bagaimana ini... kalau sampai Naruto masuk ke kastil itu..."

"Entahlah Ino... entahlah... semoga mereka berdua selamat."

.

Hujan mulai turun dengan lebat saat Naruto tiba di gerbang sebuah kastil yang luar biasa besar. Pagar hitamnya menjulang kokoh dan tinggi, tak tertembus. Di tengah kaburnya pandangan akibat terpaan angin dan air, Naruto menemukan sobekan baju ayahnya di gerbang itu.

Pemuda itu turun dari kudanya dan mengambil sobekan kain itu. mata birunya menatap nyalang pada bayangan kastil yang tampak jauh di balik pagar.

Kastil sang Beast. Sosok misterius yang menurut kabar yang beredar adalah sosok seorang pangeran yang dikutuk karena perilakunya yang tak baik. Konon pula diceritakan kalau dia telah hidup sendiri selama ratusan tahun. Terkurung dalam kastilnya yang dulunya pasti sangat megah.

Penduduk desa mempercayai kalau siapa pun yang masuk ke dalam kastil ini pasti tidak akan pernah bisa keluar karena menjadi mangsa kebuasan sang pemilik kastil.

Menarik nafas panjang, Naruto akhirnya nekad membuka gerbang itu dan masuk ke halaman kastil sambil menuntun kudanya yang meringkik ketakutan. Naruto mengikat tali kuda itu di pagar pembatas beranda utama kastil itu.

Lalu dia berdiri di depan pintu kastil itu, Naruto hendak meraih besi yang berfungsi sebagai ketukan pintu, namun belum lagi dia menyentuh besi dengan hiasan sebuah ukiran singa itu, daun pintu kastil terbuka sendiri seolah mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Ayah?" panggil Naruto ragu, "ayah! Apa ayah disini? Jawab aku!"

Pemuda pirang itu menapak perlahan di atas karpet merah yang terbentang sepanjang matanya memandang. Dia berhenti setelah langkah ke tiga. Menoleh ke belakang dan langsung shock begitu melihat jejaknya –yang seharusnya basah dan berlumpur- sama sekali tak tampak di karpet itu. Saat dia melangkah lagi, jejaknya langsung menghilang seperti terhisap dalam serat karpet.

Tak mau berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri kastil gelap dan menggemakan suara hujan itu.

"Ayah?" akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah pintu. Pintu pertama yang dia temukan setelah melewati koridor yang panjang.

Gelap. Tak ada siapapun. Naruto melanjutkan ke pintu yang lain. Tetap tak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sampai dia mulai putus asa di pintu yang kelima. Hampir saja dia menangis, tapi mati-matian dia tahan.

Naruto berjalan gontai. Lalu dia melirik tangga yang menuju ke lantai dua. Tanpa pertimbangan lagi, dia pun menaiki tangga itu, menyusuri koridor gelap yang dihiasi ukiran, patung batu dan lukisan.

Trang!

Naruto terhenyak oleh suara itu. Suara besi yang jatuh, tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Matanya memandang ke arah sebuah pintu, yang terbuka dan di dalamnya tampak sedikit cahaya.

Naruto pun memacu langkahnya menuju ke ruangan itu dan sedikit kelewat semangat, dia membuka pintunya lebar.

"Naruto?"

Air mata tak lagi bisa ditahan dan Naruto pun berlari memeluk ayahnya, "Ayah... ayah... kau membuat kami takut. Kenapa ayah bisa sampai kemari?"

Minato memeluk putra tunggalnya itu, "di tengah jalan, ayah diserang oleh segerombolan serigala. Ayah tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi, tahu-tahu ayah sudah berada di sini dan mereka merawat ayah."

Naruto memandang ayahnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, "apa maksud ayah dengan 'mereka'? Ini kastil Beast, ayah? Dia... sendirian..." mendadak wajah Naruto langsung pucat dan dia celingukan kanan kiri.

Minato tersenyum, "jangan khawatir, kata mereka, sang Beast selalu mengurung diri di menara Timur, dia tidak pernah keluar dari sana."

"T-Tapi... siapa 'mereka' ini, ayah?" tanya Naruto tak sabar.

Belum lagi pertanyaannya terjawab, dia mendengar suara dentingan. Suara piring dan sendok sepertinya. Detik berikutnya Naruto tersentak kaget begitu melihat asal suara itu. Memang benar itu suara peralatan makan, sendok, piring, teko dan cangkir... tapi... semua bergerak... bahkan bicara.

"Oh—ku lihat anakmu sudah datang," ujar teko dengan suara wanita tua yang ramah.

"Ya. Ini putraku, Naruto."

"S-salam kenal..."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Nyonya Teko, anak muda."

Naruto pun membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan. Lalu dia memandang ayahnya lagi, "Kita harus pulang, ayah... kalau tidak... nanti..."

Belum lagi ucapan Naruto usai, terdengar suara raungan yang memekakkan telinga dan menggetarkan nyali yang mendengarnya. Naruto langsung merapat pada sang ayah yang langsung memeluk putranya itu.

"Celaka... Tuan sudah bangun." Ujar si Nyonya Teko. Si cangkir mungil bersembunyi di balik punggung Nyonya Teko, "Sebaiknya kalian pergi sebelum Tuan sampai. Cepat! Cepat!" serunya panik.

Naruto membantu ayahnya berdiri dan mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan mereka pun hendak keluar dari kastil itu. ara peralatan makan itu menunjukkan jalan pada mereka, namun baru sampai di tangga, suara raungan itu terdengar lagi dan kini, dia atas tangga, tampaklah siluet mahkluk besar yang mengenakan jubah. Sosoknya tak tampak jelas karena gelapnya suasana di sana, tapi satu yang Naruto tahu pasti, itu bukan sosok seorang manusia.

"Kalian yang telah berani memasuki kastilku tak akan aku izinkan keluar!" ujar sosok itu dengan suara parau rendah yang mengerikan.

"Tapi Tuan, mereka tidak berbahaya. Mereka tidak akan bicara apa-apa." Ujar Nyonya Teko.

Ada geraman terdengar, sangat mengerikan, lebih mengerikan dari geraman srigala di hutan. Naruto makin rapat memeluk ayahnya. Mahkluk itu pasti monster... jadi benar kata orang-orang tentang penghuni kastil ini.

"Tuan, saya mohon.." Nyonya Teko sepertinya juga ketakutan setengah mati.

Petir menyambar di luar sana dan diikuti suara gemuruh juga air hujan yang turun semakin deras. Raungan dari mahkluk itu kembali terdengar, kini terdengar lebih marah, jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mohon! Aku mohon biarkan ayahku pulang! Aku akan tetap di sini!" seru Naruto.

"Naruto!" Minato memeluk putranya itu, "jangan bicara bodoh! Ayah tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri."

Tapi Naruto tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya itu, "Ayahku terluka! Dia harus segera di rawat!"

"Naruto!"

"Aku mohon! Aku akan jadi tawanan atau apapun yang kau mau asal ayahku diizinkan untuk pulang!"

"Naruto..."

Setelah detik-detik berlalu bagai jam, akhirnya mahkluk itu pun bicara lagi, "Baiklah. Ayahmu bisa pergi, tapi dia tak boleh menceritakan apapun tentang kastil ini." Dan tak bicara lagi, mahkluk itu pun berlalu.

"Naruto!"

Yang dipanggil tersenyum dan memeluk ayahnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang ayah harus pulang dan menyembuhkan luka ayah."

"Tapi..."

"Sudah... lebih bahaya kalau dia berubah pikiran. Di halaman depan ada kuda kita."

Minato memandang putra semata wayangnya itu, "Ayah janji akan mencari cara untuk membawamu pulang ke rumah kita lagi."

Naruto menganggu dan memeluk ayahnya lagi, "Jaga Sakura dan Ino, ayah..."

Setelah itu, dengan berat hati, Minato pun meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya di dalam kastil itu. Naruto mengantar sang ayah hingga ke pintu depan kastil sebelum akhirnya dia diajak masuk oleh Nyonya Teko dan perabot yang lain. Saat pintu kastil itu tertutup, Naruto tahu dunianya tak akan pernah sama lagi setelah ini...

.

#

.

Waktu berjalan seolah menipu, tanpa Naruto sadari, tiga minggu sudah dia tinggal di kastil itu. Hari-hari pertama, Naruto benar-benar ketakutan dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tapi dia laki-laki. Dia harus kuat. Apalagi para pelayan di rumah itu, meski berwujud peralatan rumah tangga, bahkan lemari juga, sangat perhatian pada Naruto. Selalu mengajaknya berbincang tiap kali Naruto murung dan merasa kesepian. Kini, setelah dua bulan, Naruto mulai betah di kastil itu. Apalagi si pemilik, mahkluk aneh itu, jarang sekali menampakkan diri, meski tak jarang setiap malam tiba, terdengar raungan yang memekakkan telinga dari menara timur.

Ering kali Naruto berpikir, seperti apakan Beast itu? Mengapa dia selalu berada di menara timur dan hanya sesekali meninggalkan tempat itu? Kenapa juga Naruto dilarang ke sana? Dan kenapa, raungan Beast itu makin lama makin terdengar bagai teriakan dan tangis putus asa di telinga Naruto? Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi di kastil ini? Tak pernah menemukan jawabannya sendiri, Naruto sudah pernah bertanya pada penghuni lain kastil ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang bersedia menjawabnya. Lelah—Naruto tak pernah lagi mencoba bertanya. Dia hanya menjalani hari-harinya dalam kastil itu sebaik mungkin dan tak hilang rasa optimis...

Hari ini, langit begitu cerah, Naruto jadi malas mengurung diri di dalam saja, apalagi dia tahu kalau di halaman belakang kastil ini tumbuh berbagai jenis bunga yang indah. Sungguh tak tampak dari bagian luar yang tampak tak terawat. Nyonya Teko sudah bilang kalau Naruto diizinkan ke halaman asal tidak mencoba untuk kabur.

Maka keluarlah Naruto untuk menghirup uara segar dan menikmati taman yang indah itu. Para gunting, sekop dan peralatan kebun lainnya bekerja sendiri. Naruto jadi mulai menduga kalau sebenarnya pada perabot ini adalah pelayan-pelayan yang juga terkena kutukan Beast, seperti cerita yang beredar di masyarakat. Tapi Naruto tak lagi peduli, toh mereka semua ramah padanya.

Setelah diberi izin untuk memilih beberapa batang bunga, Naruto pun memetiknya lalu membawa bunga-bunga itu kembali ke dalam. Dia meminta pada Nyonya Teko, peralatan untuk membuat pembatas buku. Setelah dapat semua, Naruto pun menuju ke gazebo yang ada di dekat air mancur untuk menekuni hobi lamanya.

Kadang dia berpikir, di kota sana... bagaimana dengan pesanan dari toko buku? Juga dari teman-temannya. Apa kira-kira yang dikatakan ayahnya pada penduduk yang lain tentang kemana perginya dia?

Menghela nafas, Naruto memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya untuk membuat pembatas buku yang jumlahnya entah sudah berapa banyak sejak dia tinggal di kastil itu.

.

Tak Naruto sadari, hari sudah berubah gelap. Begitu dia melihat rembulan langit mulai gelap, dia baru sadar kalau perutnya sudah menuntut untuk diisi. Maka dia pun membawa prakaryanya dan menuju kembali ke dalam kastil. Namun baru di tengah jalan setapak, Naruto mendengar suara gesekan dedaunan dari pagar tanaman. Pemuda pirang itu berhenti, namun karena suara itu tak lagi terdengar, dia kembali berjalan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, mendadak dari pagar tanaman itu muncullah dua ekor serigala besar. Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto ketakutan dan pemuda itu pun langsung berlari kencang menuju ke kastil yang masih cukup jauh.

Dua serigala itu langsung saja mengejar Naruto dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"_Tidak... tidak! Aku tidak mau mati disini!"_ Batin Naruto menjerit selaju lari kakinya. Tapi jelas saja kecepatannya bisa dengan mudah dikejar oleh hewan buas itu. Naruto bisa merasakan nafas membuaru dua serigala itu di belakangnya. Mereka sudah dekat sekali. _"Tidak mau! Tolong aku!"_ batin Naruto berharap dan nyaris putus asa.

Di ujung asanya, Naruto juga tak lagi sanggup berlari. Kakinya berat dan dia hanya bisa pasrah saat mendengar geraman serigala itu tepat di belakang punggungnya. Tapi yang terjadi sungguh di luar dugaan Naruto. Alih-alih merasa sakit karena cakar atau taring serigala itu, Naruto malah mendengar suara sesuatu meloncat dari ketinggian dan mendarat di belakangnya, lalu terdengar suara kesakitan dari serigala-serigala itu.

Naruto langsung berhenti menoleh dan berbalik, di mana dia melihat sosok besar berjubah merah di sana. Dua serigala besar itu menggeram dan langsung menyerang Beast. Naruto terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Sebuah cakar besar melesat cepat menghantam tubuh dua serigala itu. Serigala-serigala itu tak mau menyerah dan terus saja menyerang sosok berjubah itu. Naruto sama sekali tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya melihat sosok Beast bertarung dengan dua serigala yang ukurannya sangat besar itu. Raung kesakitan terdengar dari Beast saat seekor serigala menggigit lengannya, tapi segera saja sosok serigala itu terpelanting lagi. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya dua mahkluk buas itu pun menyerah dan lari kembali menerobos pagar tanaman, kembali ke hutan.

Naruto masih tertegun dengan apa yang terjadi. Tak bisa dipercaya, Beast... yang telah mengurungnya di kastil ini dan tak pernah menemuinya itu, kini menyelamatkannya dari bahaya maut. Sungguh... Naruto tak pernah menduga hal ini.

Pikiran muluknya buyar saat dia melihat perubahan pada sosok berjubah merah dan bertudung itu. Tubuhnya yang semula tinggi besar dengan cakar besar, yang merupakan satu-satunya bagian tubuh yang pernah Naruto lihat, kini mendadak bergetar hebat dan mengalami penyusutan drastis hingga jubah besar itu melonggar. Sosoknya kini tak lagi tingggi, namun sepertinya hanya beberapa centi lebih tinggi bari Naruto.

Kini yang membuat Naruto tersadar adalah tetes darah yang menggenang di jalan setapak itu. Barulah Naruto ingat kalau serigala itu tadi menggigit tangan sosok itu.

"A-anu... kau terluka..." Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mendekati sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Tapi saat Naruto mengulurkan tangan, sosok itu menghindar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Naruto terhenyak mendengar suara yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Beast. Kini tak lagi serak, tapi hanya suara seorang pemuda biasa. Saking kagetnya, Naruto sampai tak bisa mencegah sosok itu berjalan tertatih menuju ke gazebo tempatnya menghabiskan waktu seharian tadi. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto pun mengikuti Beast ke gazebo kayu itu.

"Anu... Tanganmu terluka. Harus cepat diobati." Kata Naruto, "Atau aku panggilkan Nyonya Teko saja, ya?"

"Tidak perlu."

Naruto kali ini benar-benar sudah dikuasai rasa penasaran, dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada sosok Beast. Rasa penasaran itu sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, jadi Naruto nekad mendekat pada sosok itu dan menyodorkan sapu tangannya, "Kalau kau tak mau aku obati, paling tidak hentikan pendarahannya dengan ini."

Sosok berjubah itu masih memunggunginya, meski begitu, tanganya terulur dan mengambil sapu tangan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu tertegun, kini tak ada lagi cakar, hanya tangan manusia biasa. Jadi—Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Naruto mengawasi bagaimana sosok asing itu menjauh dan membebat luka di lengannya sendiri dengan sapu tangan Naruto. Darah langsung merubah kain putih itu menjadi merah, pasti—lukanya dalam sekali.

Perlahan Naruto mendekati sosok yang bersembunyi di balik jubah lusuh itu. Kali ini, sosok berjubah itu bergeming di tempatnya, tak lagi berusaha menghindar. Kedua tangan Naruto terjulur dan dia pun membuka tudung yang menyembunyikan sosok yang telah hidup dengannya di bawah satu atap selama hampir sebulan itu.

Naruto tak sanggup berkata saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah wajah yang sangat jauh dari sebutan 'Beast'; sang monster. Wajah itu tampan. Kulitnya putih meski tampak sedikit pucat. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan tak tertata dengan rapi, namun anehnya itu bagai bingkai yang sempurna untuk melengkapi ketampanan yang tak pernah Naruto lihat sebelumnya. Mata hijaunya tak memandang lurus pada Naruto, namun terpancar jelas keindahan yang begitu polos, bagai padang rumput liar yang tak tersentuh.

Pandangan mata Naruto beralih pada luka di lengan pemuda itu. darah masih sedikit menetes dari luka yang terbebat seadanya dengan sapu tangan, "Ini... harus di rawat... kalau tidak, bisa makin parah..." Naruto menyentuh ikatan sapu tangan itu dan membukanya lagi. Memang sangat parah.

"Ayo—kita masuk!" Naruto sedikit menarik paksa lengan pemuda itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, pemuda berambut merah itu mengikuti langkah Naruto kembali ke dalam kasti. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat gempar seisi kastil, karena Tuan mereka mengizinkan orang lain menyentuhnya.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, Naruto jadi berniat untuk makin mengenal sosok Beast. Ternyata, dari cerita Nyonya Teko, sosok Beast yang dipakai oleh Tuan mereka itulah merupakan kutukan yang sebenarnya. Di masa lalu, saat Kastil ini masih berjaya dan bergelimang harta dan kemegahan, Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Besar memiliki tiga orang anak. Seorang putri dan seorang putra. Sampai suatu malam, putra termuda mengalami satu perubahan aneh, dia berubah menjadi monster mengerikan tanpa sebab yang jelas. Peramal mengatakan kalau sang putra termuda terkena kutukan dari penyihir jahat yang iri pada kehidupan di Kastil itu.

Tak begitu lama, negri ini dilanda perang yang sangat mengerikan. Seluruh anggota keluara sang putra termuda tewas saat perang. Begitu pun dengan pelayan. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja, termasuk si putra termuda itu yang selamat karena kutukan yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Di tengah duka dan keterpurukan, datanglah seorang nenek tua yang meminta belas kasihan berupa sedikit makan dan tempat berlindung dari hujan deras yang mengguyur tanah itu. Atas izin sang putra termuda, nenek itu diberikan roti, juga pakaian layak dan selimut tebal. Rupanya nenek itu adalah penyamaran seorang penyihir baik hati yang mendengar kabar bahwa ada seorang anak yang terkena mantra kutukan jahat. Karena kebaikan yang telah dia terima, penyihir itu pun memberi bantuan untuk melenyapkan kutukan dalam diri si putra termuda itu. Akan tetapi kutukan itu terlalu kuat, hingga menurut sang penyihir, satu-satunya yang bisa melenyapkan kutukan itu adalah orang yang bisa mencintai dan menerima dia apa adanya, dengan tubuh yang terkena kutukan mengerikan.

Penyihir itu pun menekan kekuatan kutukan hingga sosok monster itu hanya akan tampak saat matahari berjaya dan si putra termuda itu akan kembali ke wujudnya yang semula. Sadar kalau proses pencarian 'cinta sejati' tak akan mucah dan cepat, penyihir itu memberi perubahan waktu dalam kastil ini hingga semua bisa hidup lebih lama dari manusia biasa. Dia pun merubah para pelayan menjadi sosok-sosok perabot sebagai ujian bagi siapapun yang masuk dalam kastil ini.

Jika suatu saat ada seseorang yang bisa tinggal di tempat ini, dengan semua keganjilan dan juga kutukan dalam diri si putra termuda, dialah orang yang bisa melenyapkan semua kutukan di Kastil itu.

Menurut Nyonya Teko, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa bertahan di Kastil ini selama satu bulan. Selama ini, banyak sekali yang tanpa sengaja mengalami peristiwa seperti Naruto, namun semua selalu melarikan diri dalam waktu dua atau tiga hari...

Kejadian itu terus berlanjut dan membuat hati si putra termuda itu makin tertutup dan akhirnya dia menyerah sama sekali untuk menemukan orang yang bisa menerima dia apa adanya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia menjadi dingin meski dulu, dalam ingatan Nyonya Teko, putra termuda adalah anak yang baik hati dan menyayangi semua penghuni Kastil tanpa terkecuali.

.

Naruto termenung memikirkan informasi yang baru saja dia dapat. Jadi sebenarnya... dia bisa melarikan diri kapan saja dan ancaman dari Beast itu tak lebih dari ancaman kosong belaka? Tapi meski begitu, Naruto malah kehilangan keinginan untuk meninggalkan Kastil ini. Meninggalkan sosok yang begitu kesepian. Terasing dari arus waktu yang berlalu dan tak menemukan siapapun untuk berada di sampingnya. Saat itu Naruto bertekad, dia akan menjadi teman bagi Beast. Dia akan menghapus semua rasa sepi dari sorot mata hijau yang indah itu.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Kini, di siang hari, Naruto pun selalu menuju ke menara timur, membujuk Beast untuk menemaninya di luar. Pertama kali memang selalu ditolak, namun karena semangat Naruto yang pantang menyerah, akhirnya si pemuda pirang itu berhasil menyeret Beast keluar di siang hari. Naruto mengajak Beast, yang entah kenapa tak lagi tampak mengerikan itu, berbincang santai. Dia menceritakan kota tempatnya tinggal, tentang sungai yang mengalir indah, hutan yang rimbun, hewan-hewan liar yang sering dia temui di jalan setapak perbatasan kota.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mulai merasakan perubahan sikap Beast padanya. Paling tidak sekarang Beast sudah mengizinkannya berdiri dekat, bahkan menyentuhnya. Nru tak lagi melihat Beast sebagai sosok monster yang mengerikan, namun hanyalah sosok seorang yang begitu membutuhkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Selama Naruto bisa, dia akan memberikan semua itu...

"Beast... boleh aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Naruto di sore yang indah saat mereka sedang memetik bunga di halaman belakang, "aku ingin menulis surat pada ayah dan bilang kalau dia tidak perlu cemas. Sudah sebulan lamanya, ayah pasti memikirkanku terus."

Mata Beast memandang Naruto lekat, "Kau... mau pulang?" tanyanya parau.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan pulang. Aku hanya ingin mengabari kalau aku baik-baik saja di sini," dia menyentuh tangan Beast, "aku akan menemanimu, sampai kau bosan padaku." Katanya.

Yang Naruto tidak tahu, ada denyut hangat memenuhi tubuh Beast saat itu...

.

"Ah~ Apakah Naruto orang yang selama ini kita tunggu?" ujar Nyonya Teko saat melihat adegan manis itu dari jendela dapur.

"Jangan berharap. Naruto itu kan laki-laki." Ujar sendok makan perak yang bersuara seorang laki-laki dewasa.

"Cinta kan tidak memilih gender, usia atau apapun. Lagipula lihatlah Tuan sekarang. Tak pernah dia tampak setenang dan sebahagia itu." Nyonya Teko tersenyum, "semoga kali ini, Tuan menemukan kebahagiaan sejatinya."

.

#

.

Seminggu yang lain berlalu dalam damai. Beast mengizinkan Naruto untuk terus berhubungan dengan keluarganya dengan pos yang diantar oleh merpati pos milik Kastil itu yang berbentuk kotak merah bersayap. Itu sangat membuat Naruto gembira. Pemuda pirang itu juga senang karena Beast kini telah menjadi makin akrab dengannya. Tiap malam, saat kutukan Beast memudar, Tuan pemilik Kastil itu selalu menemani Naruto makan malam sambil mengobrol. Terus begitu setiap hari. Para pelayan pun sangat senang dengan perubahan Tuan mereka yang lambat laun kembali menjadi Tuan yang mereka kenal di waktu dulu.

Malam ini, setelah makan malam, Naruto mengajak Beast berbincang di balkon yang menhadap pada bulatan purnama yang sempurna.

"Emm... boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Naruto memandang sosok tampan di sebelahnya, "kalau aku boleh tahu... siapa namamu sebenarnya? 'Beast' pastinya cuma julukan saja kan?"

Ada ragu yang tampak di wajah pemuda berambut merah itu, tapi toh dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, "... Gaara... kau bisa memanggilku Gaara..."

"Gaara..." Naruto tersenyum saat menyebut nama itu, "Nah, Gaara! Mulai sekarang, kau pun harus memanggilku Naruto, ya? Ayo, panggil namaku! Na-ru-to!"

"... Naruto..."

Jantung Naruto mendadak berdegup kencang begitu mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan suara yang datar dan tenang itu. Wajahnya pun mendadak terasa panas.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah."

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan telapak tangan Gaara menyentuh wajahnya, "a-aku tidak apa-apa... sungguh... m-mungkin hanya karena angin malam saja."

Saat itu Gaara berdiri dan melepaskan jubah biru yang dia pakai, lalu pemuda itu menyampirkannya di bahu Naruto, "Hari semakin larut, ku rasa ini waktunya kau tidur." Gaara meraih tangan Naruto dan membimbingnya berdiri, "besok... boleh aku menemanimu membuat pembatas buku lagi?"

Di tengah perasaannya yang tidak karuan, Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja, Gaara... Sampai besok."

"Sampai besok."

Naruto pun berlalu dari tempat itu dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya di sana, Naruto langsung ambruk di kasur. Wajahnya kini benar-benar panas dan pastinya merah padam. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat dia membayangkan wajah Gaara. Wajah yang luar biasa tampan. Sorot mata Gaara yang selalu membuatnya merasa sebagai orang yang paling berharga di dunia, juga tindak-tanduk Gaara yang semakin lama semakin memperhatikannya.

"Tidak mungkin... masa sih... aku suka padanya?" gumam Naruto. Segera dia membenamkan wajanya di bantal untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu, tapi tidak bisa. Meski mencoba berkali-kali kalau apa yang dia rasakan pada Gaara hanya sebatas rasa sayang antar teman, hati Naruto selalu menolak dan menunjukkan fakta kalau memanglah benar, Naruto sudah menyimpan perasaan khusus pada pemilik Kastil itu.

.

.

Seperti yang direncanakan, keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Gaara, yang bersosokkan Beast, duduk di gazebo. Gaara diam memandang bagaimana jemari Naruto menata bunga-bunga kering dalam kertas dan membuatnya menjadi rangkaian yang indah. Kalau sedang dalam sosok begini, Gaara tak berani menyentuh Naruto, dia takut melukai pemuda itu dengan cakarnya yang tajam. Gaara tak mau Naruto terluka karena dia.

"Ini akan aku kirimkan ke ayah untuk toko buku di kota. Aku pinjam burung posnya lagi, ya?"

"... Pakai saja..." jawab Gaara singkat. Tak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain dalam waktu yang lama membuat Gaara masih canggung dalam obrolan yang santai begini.

Naruto memasukkan hasil karyanya dalam kantung kain dan mengikatnya erat, "nanti aku tulis surat untuk Sakura dan Ino juga ah. Aku mau mintakan Pie buatan Sakura dan aku mau mengirimkan beberapa bibit bunga untuk Ino. Boleh kan?"

"... Terserah kau saja."

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah Naruto, "'Ma kasih, Gaara."

Sungguh saat itu Gaara ingin sekali merengkuh pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Tapi itu mustahil, Naruto... tidak akan suka itu. Apalagi wujudnya mengerikan seperti ini. Siapa yang mau di peluk oleh monster sepertinya.

Saat itu, seperti tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara, Naruto meletakkan kantung kain itu di meja dan berjalan mendekati Gaara yang duduk di pagar gazebo itu.

"Kau kenapa? Sepertinya dari tadi lesu sekali. Kau sakit?" tanya Naruto cemas.

Gaara menggeleng.

Melihat sorot mata Gaara yang lagi-lagi tampak kesepian, Naruto tak bisa menahan tangannya yang bergerak menyentuh wajah Gaara.

Terkejut, Gaara mencoba menghindar, tapi Naruto menahannya.

"Tidak... jangan! Sebentar saja..." Naruto kembali menyentuh sisi wajah Gaara. Sosok monster itu sama sekali tak tampak di pandangan Naruto, yang ada hanyalah bayangan wajah tampan Gaara.

Memberanikan diri, Gaara pun mengulurkan tangan, atau cakarnya, untuk menyentuh sisi wajah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu langsung menyandarkan wajahnya di telapak tangan besar itu.

"Hangat... Tangan Gaara... hangat sekali." Naruto sekali lagi memandang Gaara yang balas memandangnya. Dia tersenyum dan merangkulkan kedua tangannya, memeluk Gaara dengan begitu erat.

Tak ada kata terucap saat Gaara balas memeluk tubuh Naruto yang terasa mungil. Buncah rasa bahagia memenuhi jiwa dan raganya seketika itu. Tak pernah dia merasa seperti ini. Dia... mencintai Naruto...

"Gaara... Aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu." Bisik Naruto lirih di telinga Gaara.

Seketika itu, dari tubuh Gaara keluarlah sinar berwarna keemasan yang menyilaukan mata. Sinar yang sangat hangat, indah...

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara, namun tangan mereka masih bertaut. Kemudian perlahan, sosok monster besar itu memudar dan hilang sepenuhnya. Berganti sosok sejati Gaara yang telah berhasil mencuri hati Naruto sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. saat itu juga Naruto melihat perubahan di Kastil itu. gazebo yang semula dipenuhi dedaunan kering kini dihiasi leh tanaman rambat yang dihiasi bunga kecil nan indah, cat yang sudah mengelupas berubah secara ajaib hingga seolah baru saja dicat kemarin. Indah berkilau. Tiang-tiang lampu di taman yang berkarat pun kembali bersinar indah, jalan setapak terbebas dari rumput liar tak terawat dan bangunan utama Kastil tak lagi terkesan suram, melainkan kembali cerah dengan kemegahan yang luar biasa. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara gema kegembiraan, pastilah para pelayan pun telah kembali pada wujud mereka semula.

Naruto kembali memandang sosok Gaara yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Meski matahari masih bersinar, sosok Beast sudah tak ada di manapun. Kutukan itu telah hilang, dan Gaara sudah terbebas.

Pelukan erat Gaara berikan untuk Naruto, pemuda yang telah merubah hidupnya dengan begitu lembut. Pemuda yang mencairkan kebekuan hatinya dengan senyum dan kasih sayangnya yang tulus. Pemuda yang menghias hatinya dengan perasaan yang disebut dengan cinta.

"Terima kasih, Naruto..." Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada pemuda itu dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

Sekali lagi wajah Naruto terasa panas, tapi dia tak menolak saat Gaara merangkul pinggangnya dan membawanya merapat. Naruto memejamkan mata saat melihat Gaara mendekatkan wajah mereka. Sebuah ciuman canggung menyapa bibir Naruto saat itu. Dia tersenyum dan segera saja Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gaara untuk membalas ciuman itu.

Sorak-sorai terdengar dari belakangnya, ternyata para pelayan telah berkumpul di dekat gazebo itu dan bersuka cita karena akhirnya mereka terbebas dari kutukan yang telah membelenggu mereka entah untuk berapa lama.

Naruto tersenyum pada Gaara dan membiarkan sekali lagi pemuda itu menciumnya. Kini lebih lembut dan lebih terasa hangat, mengisi rongga kosong dalam hati mereka yang kini telah menemukan pasangan sejatinya.

"Jangan pernah pergi dariku, Naruto..."

"Tidak akan, Gaara. Aku kan sudah bilang, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau bosan padaku."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan padamu."

"Artinya aku juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Bersama, mereka akan menikmati kebahagiaan yang melimpah ruah ini, kasih sayang dan kehangatan akan mereka bagi pada semua yang menyayangi mereka... selamanya.

.

**AND THEN...**

**.**

Rumah kediaman Minato bersama dua keponakannya, Sakura dan Ino, hari ini terasa berbeda. Dua gadis itu heboh menghias ruang makan mereka juga menyiapkan makanan yang super lezat. Alasannya tentu saja, karena sepupu tersayang mereka akan pulang setelah lebih dari 5 minggu terpisah dari mereka.

Minato pun tak sabar menunggu kepulangan putra tunggalnya itu, apalagi di surat terakhir, Naruto menceritakan semua yang terjadi di kastil Beast itu. Tentang kutukan, dan cinta sejati. Jadi bisa dibilang, hari ini dia pun menunggu kedatangan menantunya. Ah—sungguh dia tidak sabar lagi.

"Paman! Apa gaunku sudah bagus?"

"Apa pitaku tidak miring, Paman?"

Minato tersenyum pada dua gadis itu, "Kalian semua sudah cantik." Katanya. Lalu dari jauh, dia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki kuda. Dengan segera muncullah sebuah kereta kuda mewah masuk ke dalam halaman rumahnya.

Sakura dan Ino berlari mendahuluinya memeluk Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kereta kuda itu. Naruto membalas pelukan dua kakak sepupunya itu dan kemudian menghampiri sang ayah.

"Aku pulang, ayah..."

Minato memeluk putra yang sangat dia rindukan itu, "salamat datang, nak." Katanya, "Nah—sekarang mana Tuan pemilik kastil yang kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Minato yang tak melihat siapapun keluar dari kereta kuda itu.

"Ah~ Lagi-lagi dia begitu!" Naruto kembali ke kereta kuda dan sepertinya sedang berusaha menyeret seseorang keluar dari sana. Akhirnya, dari dalam kereta, turunlah seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sebaya dengan Naruto yang memakai pakaian khas bangsawan. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memperkenalkan Gaara pada keluarganya.

Minato tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Naruto yang diliputi kebahagiaan. Sumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah melihat Naruto segembira itu, seolah hidupnya kini telah sempurna.

Sakura dan Ino tentu saja langsung heboh dan menyeret Naruto masuk untuk mendapat cerita yang lengkap tentang apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

Minato lalu menghampiri Gaara dan menyapa pemuda itu. "Mulai saat ini, aku serahkan Naruto padamu. Mohon jaga dia."

"Saya akan menjaga. Selalu... selamanya."

Minato tak menyangka akan melihat senyum di wajah yang sebelumnya tampak dingin dan datar itu. Tapi toh dia ikut tersenyum, "Sekarang, sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum Sakura dan Ino meneriaki kita." Ia pun mengajak Gaara masuk ke rumahnya dan segera menuju ke ruang makan dimana Sakura dan Ino duduk di sebelah Naruto dan mendengarkan kisah pemuda itu.

Kehangatan memenuhi diri Gaara saat dua gadis itu menghampirinya saat melihat dia datang dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Naruto. Jadi, akhirnya dia punya keluarga lagi, punya dua orang kakak lagi. Dan yang paling penting, dia bersama dengan orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

Tak akan ada lagi yang akan bisa memisahkan mereka sampai kapan pun.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Nyiahahahaha... malah panjang sendiri, padahal yg lain cuma 3000an doank :p

Maap dongeng klasiknya jadi ga karu-karuan kae gini. Om Disney... jangan kutuk saya. Huekekekeke. So... Ripiu? *kedip-kedip gaje*


End file.
